


Nico's First

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico hadn't expected to encounter any firsts on that day. But she had anyway.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 13
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	Nico's First

**Author's Note:**

> Wake Up Challenger fic, Easy-7 "Write a pairing you haven't written before"

“Hey Nico,” Honoka said, leaning her head back off the edge of the bed, leaving her looking at Nico upside down as her book dangled above her chest. “Do you want to kiss me?”

It was something of an unexpected question.

First of all, they hadn’t been having a conversation prior to Honoka’s outburst. The two of them were just relaxing together, luxuriating in the freedom of a Sunday with no plans. With exams over and the first years on a school trip, the older members of μ’s found themselves with a sudden increase in free time, since Nico and Honoka weren’t exactly the type to study with no exams coming up, and idol practice had been suspended until the other members got back.

And so Honoka and Nico were spending that free time lazing around in Honoka’s room, Honoka reading a book and Nico flipping through an idol magazine. They’d been like that for a while, Nico leaning back against Honoka’s bed as Honoka lay on it. Nico had though that the silence was comfortable, but apparently Honoka had decided to break it.

“Where the hell did that come from?” she asked, glancing over at Honoka and raising an eyebrow skeptically.

“Well, you know,” Honoka said.

“I really don’t,” Nico said.

Honoka frowned. Nico considered telling her to turn that frown upside down, but technically, considering her position, she already had.

“I was just thinking-”

God help us all.

“-that in books and stuff, when two teenagers are alone together, people always think they’re like… up to stuff. Kissing kind of stuff.”

“Does that really apply to two girls, though?”

“I mean,” Honoka said. “Iunno. I like girls in that way. Do you not?”

Nico blinked at her. Had Honoka just come out to her?

“Well, I mean,” she said, lamely. It was kind of hard to respond to something like that, but, well, there was no real reason to lie about it. “Yeah.”

“And you’re cute,” Honoka said.

“Well, of course,” Nico said.

“So, there’s a cute girl in my room, and I like girls. And we’re both teenagers. So.”

“So you decided that we should be kissing.”

“Yeah,” Honoka said.

“Just because that’s what people would expect.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I mean,” Honoka said. “That’s what made me think of it. But I wouldn’t wanna do it just because of that. I just kind of want to kiss you, Nico.”

Nico’s face flushed as her eyes widened. This had gone a lot of directions she really, really hadn’t expected. She’d just been reading her idol magazine in peace, and now all of a sudden she was being offered makeouts by one of her best friends?

Honoka’s innocent gaze felt like it was boring into Nico as Nico stammered, trying to compose an answer that made her sound cool and casual. And also, while she was at it, maybe she could figure out how she wanted to answer.

Well, maybe that part was a little easier.

“Um,” she finally said. “Okay.”

Honoka closed her eyes and pursed her lips, and Nico leaned into press their lips together.

It was… not as perfect as she’d hoped. Nico had imagined first kisses before, and this was a little weirder and _lot_ clumsier than she’d ever imagined it being. But on the other hand, she’d never imagined just how hard her heart would be pounding or just how soft Honoka’s lips would be. Even if it was wasn’t perfect, well… it was still pretty good.

When they pulled apart and Nico opened her eyes again, Honoka was smiling bashfully at her, her cheeks pink.

And then Honoka’s sister burst in.

“Honoka! Did you eat my pudding again?!” Yukiho yelled.

“Oops,” Honoka said.

“Don’t “oops” me!” Yukiho said. “I’m telling mom!”

“Wait, don’t-” Honoka said, reaching out to stop Yukho and clumsily falling off the bed as she did.

Yukiho ran off and Honoka scrambled to her feet, running after her without so much as a word to Nico.

Nico buried her head in her hands.

Yes, this was _definitely_ not how she had envisioned her first kiss going.


End file.
